Disco Do-Over
"Disco Do-Over" is the eleventh episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. As the rollerskating rink Skate Ashbury is closing soon, Milo trains Martin and Brigette for their last chance to win the Roller Disco Dance Competition and fulfill one of their lifelong dreams. Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota have to try to pilfer lawn gnomes from a rather persistent old lady. Plot Martin and Brigette learn that their favorite roller skating rink is closing. They tell their children and Doof about their failed dream to win a contest their due to Murphy‘s Law forcing them to simplify their routine to the point where it was basically nothing. Milo agrees to train them for any situation. The night of the competition they run into their old rivals, Pete and Tina, and become nervous. After their rivals go they are up and perform. When Murphy’s Law strikes Milo instructs them what to do. They get through the routine without injury and are cheered by the crowd and congratulated by their children. Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota are assigned to take away lawn gnomes from an old woman. Whenever they try to reason with her she hits them with her cane. They try and fail numerous times before retreating, but the old woman chases them. She gets out of her car and lunges at the van. They crash the van and she still comes at them. She stops when Cavendish offers to buy them off her and she agrees. Back at their base Bob Block congratulates them and tells them that gnomes are really compacted alien poop that they dump on Earth when they finish up in the bathroom. Transcript Songs *Skatin' and Dancin' *Disco Miniature Golfing Queen (instrumental) *Dance Baby (instrumental) Gallery Videos Trivia * This is the first episode where Martin and Brigette have prominent roles. * This the third episode where Zack doesn't appear and the second episode where Melissa doesn't appear. ** This is also the first episode where they both don't appear in the same episode. * There are seven roller disco places in Danville. * Milo is not wearing his backpack when he starts coaching his parents for their do-over. * Doofenshmirtz is wearing the pajamas he made out of Sara’s limited edition Doctor Zone curtains in the previous episode. * This episode takes place on a Sunday and a Monday, which is confirmed by Bob Block saying "Happy Monday Boys!". * Milo seems to have learned his roller skating skills that were previously seen in "Cake 'Splosion!" from his parents. Allusions * Phineas and Ferb - Doofenshmirtz still remembers the short and embarrassing music video he made in high school, then tossed soon before "Tip of the Day". ** Additionally, an instrumental version of the song "Disco Miniature Golfing Queen" is played twice in this episode, as well as an instrumental version of the song "Dance Baby" playing once. ** One of the lawn gnomes that Cavendish and Dakota find in the old woman's yard was made in Drusselstein, the home country of the Doofenshmirtz Family. That lawn gnome could also be a reference to Doofenshmirtz's dad's lawn gnome. Cast and Characters * Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy * Diedrich Bader as Martin Murphy * Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy * Kate Micucci as Sara Murphy * Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish * Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota and Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Mark Hamill as Bob Block * Unknown as Pete and Tina International Airings * Germany / Spain: September 17, 2018 * India: November 9, 2018 * Japan: January 20, 2019 * Southeast Asia: March 27, 2019 * Ukraine: September 2, 2019 vi:Disco Do-Over Category:D